User talk:Hiiragi1234
Welcome Hi, welcome to Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Winnie the Pooh page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mectrixctic (Talk) 18:24, February 18, 2012 The Simpsons Don't put too much Simpsons characters on this wiki. After all, this is the Happy Tree Friends fanon wiki. *Well, maybe I will at least do an image for Ned Flanders. But there are far too many Simpsons crossovers on this wiki.Lord O' Darkness 17:01, April 26, 2012 (UTC) The Night of the Dolphin This episode needs a plot. If you can't think of one, I'd be happy to make it. Just let me know... Lord O' Darkness 03:25, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Since this episode was originally going to be one of the Simpsons rip-offs, would it be okay if I renamed it? Lord O' Darkness 01:05, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Species If a character already has an image, please don't change the name of the character's species. Feel free to create an image for a character without one, but remember that you can be blocked for vandalism even on fanon wikis. - Lord O' Darkness 03:49, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Don't change a character's species if they already have an image! Of course you had to remove the Simpsons' image {sarcasm}. Your action will be undone... unless you're planning to make another image of the simpsons. Are you? Lord O' Darkness 12:28, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Episodes I notice that you're copying episodes of Itchy & Scratchy and The Simpsons (i.e.; Great Brawl of China, Beaver Splat Fever, Hungry are the Damned). Not only are you ripping off episodes from another series, but it shows you are too lazy to think of something original. The best episodes are made from your own ideas, that's what makes them unique ... Lord O' Darkness 12:35, March 18, 2012 (UTC) This has gone on long enough! All these rip-off episodes are now listed as candidates for deletion. This is the HAPPY TREE FRIENDS fanon wiki, and has nothing to do with the Simpsons (other than the few crossover characters). Also, we don't need any more Simpsons crossovers, we've got too much. If you're making an episode, think of something original. If you repeat any of the actions (ripping off Simpsons/Itchy & Scratchy), you will be notified to blockage. Lord O' Darkness 00:34, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Good to see you've learned your mistake. If you want to make a fanfic, think for a while, and you'll get an idea. It's better coming up with original content than using someone else's work without permission. Lord O' Darkness 19:57, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Lazy? You can't expect me to do all the work on this site. I'm busy thinking of new fanfic ideas and editing other wikis. I'll choose some images to create, but I can't do'' everything''. You or anyone else can create images and post them here. TIP: If you need help creating a HTF image, you can use a few of the HTF Bases available on Google images. Lord O' Darkness 15:58, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Picture for Keepin' It Reel? Let me think about it. As for right now, I'm very busy. HTF1234 22:47, April 4, 2012 (UTC) So, I helped you make an image for the episode, editing and stuff. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 23:22, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Image for Happy Trails Let's see what I can do. I'll work on it. HTF1234 23:04, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Dude, give HTF1234 a break. He can't make one million pictures for you. Stop asking him to make pictures of your fan version episodes. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 14:50, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Clamshot is Right I can't make too many pictures in one short moment/second/day/whatever the time. Right now, I need to take a break. There are plenty more people that can help out with the drawing. I'm also focusing on creating some articles someday later. HTF1234 15:09, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Images Let's see what I can do. HTF1234 22:04, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Making Episodes You don't have to ask me to make an episode. You can make it yourself. Just click the "Add a Page" tab at the top-right and start making it. Lord O' Darkness 00:44, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Um... Well, I like your Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Lumpoo Version), but Lumpoo is intended to not be as dimwitted as Lumpy, thus should not be used in that. Sorry, but next time read the bio. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 19:20, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I like your new spin fun known ya but guddles can`t be in that episode so plz change the episode Danielsecond 17:34, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Well Guddles need to survive a little I mean he died 4 times Let him survive in a fan episode you made Danielsecond 18:54, May 3, 2012 (UTC) What about you? Why don't you help me out by making some Simpsons crossovers yourself? Make just the regular characters though, the background characters should be deleted. Lord O' Darkness 00:22, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Stayin' Alive Why would Pierce be dancing with Toothy? He's not gay and besides, he hates Toothy. Lord O' Darkness 18:48, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ):/ Sorry im not doing images for you anymore Just Draw by your sheif besides who cares if it bad Danielsecond 21:24, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Copy You exaclty copied And the Kitchen Sink with the exact same plot and characters just without the image with the same page with the T in "the" capitalized, And The Kitchen Sink. It should be deleted. Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 01:45, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Fan Version episodes Don't use Goofy in fan version episodes anymore. I made this new character named Wooly who could fit Lumpy perfectly. Besides, Goofy is based on a character owned by Disney. Wooly is an original character, so he can be used in fan version episodes instead. Lord O' Darkness 12:05, June 11, 2012 (UTC) PS: And The Kitchen Sink is a fan version episode, not a copy. HTFV Hello, . This message is being sent to you and a few other people. I'd like you to help me add episodes to the list and make images for episodes of Happy Tree Fan Versions. Thank you for taking your time to read this message. Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 00:32, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Birthday Stinks A new Fungus episode you thought up. When will you make it? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 20:25, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Sleepy-Time's Over Can you change the plot a bit? Pierce may be a bully, but he doesn't kill on purposely! Change Giggles', Fungus', and Crafty's deaths so they seem accidental, but Nutty's death seems fine. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 02:28, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Episodes Fan Version Are you the only who makes Fan Verisions I'd be glad to help you make some more. --[[GMcloudy]], Help Page 19:09, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Help please. I just started new categories on Male and Female characters. I'm a bit exhausted because there are so many characters to list. Can you help me? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 20:29, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Specy Spooktacular I'm sorry, I'm trying to make Josh more popular. By the way, I just requested HTF1234 to make posters for each part of Specy Spooktacular (a Halloween special created by me and Lord O'Darkness). RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 19:19, October 1, 2012 (UTC) New AOF character I thought of my new character. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 13:24, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Ossy's debut I'm trying to think of something. If you've got an idea, you make it and give me a hand. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 01:27, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Specy Spooktacular You do realize you'll have to make these episodes yourself. We were supposed to finish and you gave us more work! And on a tight schedule since Halloween is coming up this Wednesday! Lord O' Darkness (talk) 20:37, October 26, 2012 (UTC)